


Gift for a puppy

by ChannieRooo



Series: Puppy Channie [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan-centric, Ears, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Puppy Play, They take care of him, good caregivers, hyunjin has a gift for him, it's cute, it's just soft this time, maser stray kids, mute bang chan, present, puppy chan, selective mute, skz are good caregivers, tail butt plug, they love chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannieRooo/pseuds/ChannieRooo
Summary: Chan has somewhat of a bad day, good thing his masters knows how to make him feel better. Even with a special present.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Series: Puppy Channie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526606
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	Gift for a puppy

**Author's Note:**

> a new puppy chan fic, because there can never be too much

Chan was laying on the sofa with Minho, tail and collar in place as he cuddled into his master. The sleepy puppy had woken up from a nightmare and woken up on a low, leaving him mute for the day, and ended up seeking comfort with Minho. The master decided to pamper his pup by putting on Scooby doo and getting some snacks and cuddles, but now the pup was getting bored. He needed something to do. But speaking was not something he felt up to. not today at least. The others had caught on quite quickly that Chan would stop speaking when things got too much, or he was far into Subspace. It was never a problem for them, and they always had other ways of communicating.

The calm was slightly interrupted by Hyunjin and Seungmin’s return from the store, carrying heavy grocery bags with today’s dinner. Hearing about Chan’s nightmare, they decided to make his favorite: cooked lamb with cabbage. Chan kept a watchful eye on the duo following their every move. Noticing the pup watching them, Seungmin got a brilliant idea.

‘’Wanna help me pup?’’

Chan was quick on his feet, practically running towards the kitchen, ready to help in any way possible. The two worked in perfect harmony together while preparing the food. Always knowing where one was and doing their tasks. The cooking was filled with praise from Seungmin, casting a soft blush to form on Chan’s cheeks, proud of being to help for his master. The others would turn up once in a while, giving cuddles to Chan and seeing how he was doing. The dorm was warm, contrasting the windy and rainy weather outside, creating a comforting scene. Chan always liked the autumn, never was one for too cold or too warm weather. Autumn was perfect. It was the time he could wear his favorite hoodies and swearers and curl up with a book in his masters lap, just relaxing.

Chan’s hazy thoughts were stopped momentarily by a spoon poking at his lips, understanding the meaning he opened up his mouth, letting the spoon in. the broth was flavored to the brim, salty yet sweet, Chan loved it.

‘’is it good pup?’’ Seungmin asked. Chan nodded at his master, a bright smile on his lips, which Seungmin cooed at. ‘’Then I guess food is ready, mind telling the others?’’ Seungmin knew it was best to keep the pup occupied for as long as possible and sent him on his way.

Chan went to each master, telling to the best of his ability that food was ready on the table. He was carried back to the kitchen by Minho as everyone except them were already at the table. Chan was seated on Jisung’s lap throughout the dinner, opting to sit at a comfortable lap rather than a hard chair with his tail on. Throughout the dinner Chan was fed my all his members, hardly even touching his own food as someone always held food to his lips, and at the end he felt stuffed. Both with great food and love.

After dinner Chan was whisked away by Jisung and Felix, ending up in a cuddle party with games and soft pillows. Jisung and Felix made quite the competition out of it by making a kiss from Chan the prize for whoever won that round. Chan didn’t mind, he loved kisses. And Felix would always make Jisung jealous by leaving kisses all over Chan’s face while Jisung would make the kiss as long as possible.

Feeling tired the trio decided to lay down, Chan cuddled in between his two masters. The pup’s head rested on Felix’s chest, the master cradling his fingers through his hair, while Jisung rubbed slow circles on his hips. Chan could feel the low vibrations in Jisungs chest as he hummed a slow song, slowly lulling Chan into a comforting sleep.

When Chan woke up again it was already starting to get dark. A knock at the door got Chan’s attention. It was Hyunjin. The master had a soft smile on his face and love in his eyes as he watched his sleepy pup stretch his arms for him, asking to be held. Not wanting to let his pup wait, Hyunjin was quick to scoop Chan up in his arms, letting the pup hide his tired eyes in his neck.

‘’Ya know what pup, I have a present for you.’’ Chan looked up at Hyunjin, now fully awake at the excitement of a present. ‘’Wanna see what I got for you puppy?`’’ Hyunjin laughed at the excitement in Chan’s big eyes as he nodded at his master.

Hyunjin was quick to get Chan to his room, placing the pup on the bed as he went to get the present. Chan sat on his knees as he waited patiently, watching his master’s every move. Hyunjin went towards his closet, his master then returned with a box in his hand, it wasn’t anything fancy, but Chan still felt that it was special. Hyunjin held the box out for Chan to take, which the pup did cheerfully. The puppy loosened the pretty bow tied to hold the box together and took off the lid. 

Looking into the box, Chan was shocked to see a set of furry ears. they were gray and matched his current and favorite tail to the T, and were pointed just like a wolf’s would be. Chan had a look of adoration on his face as his fingers ran over the soft fur, tears forming at the brim of his eyes. The action might not mean a lot to others, but to Chan it was the world. Knowing that his master loved and adored him as a puppy just as much as he liked being one was a feeling like no other. He looked to Hyunjin with his famous puppy eyes, which were even more exaggerated by their teary look.

‘’what me to put them on pup?’’ Hyunjin asked, understanding what the look meant. The pup nodded as he handed the box softly towards his master, who was quick to take the soft ears in a gentle hold.

Chan seated himself at the edge of the bed, still on his knees, and closed his eyes, waiting for his master. Hyunjin noticed the serene and calm look on his pup and a feeling of pride and love was felt all around him. his pup trusted him enough to close his eyes and put all his trust in Hyunjin, and the master promised himself to never break it, and to always love his pup with everything he has.

The master brought a hand up to pet Chan’s head softy, smoothing out the natural curls and trying to tame the bead head. Chan leaned into the touch, a low purr coming from his chest. Even if he was a pup he also acted like a cat at time, such as with the purring. 

Hyunjin placed the ear on. They were like individual hair clips and easy to put on. Hyunjin took in the look of his pup. The ears complementing the puppy look together with the collar and tail the pup had on. He was truly divine and beautiful. He was ethereal. Hyunjin took his pointer finger and pet the underside of Chan’s jaw, encouraging him to open his eyes.

Hyunjin slowly lead Chan towards the full body mirror, letting the pup see the look in its entirety. Chan was entranced by the look. The ears looked good, and as he turned around to look at the tail as well, Chan really did feel like everything was perfect.

The pup turned to Hyunjin and buried his face in the master’s neck, leaving kisses and kitten licks as a form of thank you. Hyunjin smiled, petting the pup’s head before bringing him up for a kiss. Chan opened his mouth with a gasp as Hyunjin groped his ass, letting the master lick into his mouth, deepening the kiss. By the end of the kiss, Chan’s lips were red and he had a hazy look on his eyes.

‘’Why don’t you show the rest your pretty ears, and maybe we can all play together.’’ Chan perked up at the idea. Oh how he would love to play with the others while he had his ears on. With that thought in his mind he was quick to run out of the room, a smile on his face as he started the task of seeking out his other masters.

They all loved the new look, and it lead to one of Chan’s best nights as they all praised him and took care of him. he really loved his new ears, and it would surely be a time before he took them off. Seems like hats would be his new public statement for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos and a comment, i also take requests! <3


End file.
